Truth
by Guardian's Library
Summary: [Truth AU] [Gravity falls AU] What if years ago, no one lied. Bill really was a creature hoping to improve human knowledge, Stan and Ford still loved each other more then anything and Dipper and Mabel never fell to conflict. Join Dipper and Mabel pines on their misadventures during their summer stay in small forest town Gravity Falls -Skypher
1. Prologue: The Start

**Gravity falls and all characters belong to Alex Hirsch & Disney**  
 **Truth AU belongs to Phoenix**

 **Welp. This is my first attempt at a GF fanfic and my own Gravity falls AU. Let me explain the Truth AU real quick. The Truth AU is an AU of gravity falls where no one lied. The main two examples are Stan didn't lie to Ford about breaking his machine and Bill didn't lie to Ford about well... being evil. Fun.**

Enjoy

-  
Stanford growled at himself, slamming his six-fingered hand against a chalkboard in front of him. Everything was so close, yet so far. It happened on a daily bases. He would fine a clue, follow it, but it only head to a thousand more questions. Where were the answers?

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. 'Calm down,' he told himself. He had Lee and Fiddleford behind him at every step. They would support him in everything he did.

Lee, otherwise known as Stanley, was Ford's twin brother. They did everything together, especially when they were younger. They had planned to sail around the world, finding hidden treasures and cracking secrets together. They guesseda shack in the woods where sightings of abnormal creatures was common worked as well. Stanley loved his twin and would follow him through anything.

Fiddleford was Stanford's best friend through collage. He was a young man that took a knack to mechanics, finding his major there. He stumbled back along the twin's path when they needed help making devices. He was more than happy to help and ended up just moving in.

Ford groaned back in his office. 'You're working yourself to hard' He could hear his brother say, 'you really need to give yourself a break at some point.' Ford stood up and closed a leather journal with a golden hand with the number one painted onto the palm. He set it into his inner vest pocket and walked out of his office.

The wood beneath him shook and groaned under his weight. The home was otherwise silent, the chirps of crickets outside. It wasnear midnight and the other two men were fast asleep. He walked into the kitchen, leaving a note for the other two men in the house that he was going out.

The front door groaned when opened. Ford stepped out before closing the oak door, locking it behind him. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a sketched map of the surrounding words. Where hasn't he explored yet? Earlier that day, he had heard word of ancient runes in the cliff sides of the valley. Looks like he knew where he was going.

The journey had been long and tiring. The sun was nearly peaking above the treetops when he had barely reached the cliffs' feet. Ford sighed and stared up, "That's… a long way up." He muttered to himself, taking his first steps up the trail. His feet ached; he had been walking for hours. Snow crunched under his boots. He let out a sign of visible water vapor. Shivering, he ducked into a nearby cave to escape the chill of the winter air.

Lighting a lantern, his eyes widened in amaze. Runes and symbols lined the caves. His feet slowly started to work, his steps echoing through the cavern. His eyes scanned the symbols, trying to decipher what secrets they held.

Per usual, the longer he walked, more questioned aroused. The inscription spoke of a being with answers with constant warnings. Do not summon. Do not trust. He eventually found a picture of humans cowering in fear of what looked like a triangle with a top hat and bowtie. It was staring down at them, rather amused. How curious. Ford frowned at the sight. His studies were currently in a roadblock and he could use a simple push in the right direction. He sighed and set the lantern down, making sure it was at a safe distance from anything flammable.

"Read inscription, ask creature for answers." He mumbled to himself, eyes flicking over the runes, "simple." He simply began reading, it was all going well before he groaned and fell onto his knees. His skin felt like fire. Everything was burning as he felt himself start screaming, runes not on the walls. He was terrified, eyes wide when it all just stopped.

He gasped as his eyes came into focus. Where…. Where was it? Where was this 'horrible' creature these runes has warned him against? Ford groaned with a roll of his eyes. Of course it was fake. He gathered up his small amount of belongings before making the long trek home. He opened up his map, scribbling the new cave into the paper to keep busy.

About half way back, he couldn't help but yawn. He had stayed up all night and had taken a long journey up to the cliffs. He plopped down against a tree. He pulled his journal out of his pocket before reviewing his notes from the past year.

He didn't know when he fell asleep, but he was amazed when he did. Scrolls, books and memos full of information he had never seen. The sound of a booming clock pounded in his ear drums. He subconsciously started to walk forwards, looking around at different files. He eventually took it out of the air and read it to himself. Magic. Humans learning magic… This was amazing! Incredible! He only got a few sentences in when he saw a small shadow of a triangle on the paper. He turned around sharply to see…

"Hiya, smart guy!" A golden triangle creature yelled at him, waving with energy. Ford flinched away slightly as it floated up to him, much to its amusement. "Whoa!" It chirped with a laugh, "Don't have a heart attack, you're not ninety two yet!"

Ford stared in shock, adjusting his glasses. He almost reached out to prod at the creature when he realized it was intelligent and would probably take either offence or question him. Avoiding that embarrassment, he cleared his throat, "What… Who are you?"

The smaller tilted his hat, closing its single eye in respect, "Name's Bill!" His eye opened back up as his hat floated up to above the top vertices, "And you're Stanford Pines, anomaly extrodanare." It chirped. He then stood up straight, arms crossed proudly at Ford's minor shock.

"H-how did you know that?" He spat. He never told anyone about his studies… Did Lee or Fiddleford tell anyone?

"Oh, I know lots of things!" Bill countered, practically smiling. Ford observed he must be using some kind of telepathy due to a missing oral cavity. Bill tapped his head, regaining his attention. "I'm a muse." He simply spoke, "It's my job to inspire people and help them with whatever they wish to achieve." He raised a brow, hands on his… hips… vertices… vertices works, **(AN: Writing for a triangle sucks.)** "I will say, yours is the most…" His eye flashed blue, "Innocent in a while." His arms fell lax and the color faded away from his iris, "That's no trouble though."

Ford frowned, "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, cautious about the statement.

Bill chuffed at his response, "Boy, you're a cautious one. Try to let back on that. Life is living to the fullest and taking risks, y'know?" He slowly blinked. "Anyways," He flicked the previous idea away with a turn of his wrist, "It's nothing important, Sixer. Now then!" He summoned a black cane, leaning against it, "Tell me about yourself. What do you wish to know?"

Ford couldn't help but smile slightly. This weird, two dimensional creature was just… easy to talk too. "My research team and I have been studying the unusual sightings here in Gravity Falls." He hummed, rubbing his chin absentmindedly, "If you can count my twin and collage friend as a research team…" He then perked back up, almost like a small child telling a parent about their first day of school, "We've gotten very far, we just can't decide what actually caused their appearance in the first place." He reached up and rubbed at his head, "Was it a mutation or an unearthly cause..?" He mumbled to himself.

Ford flushed slightly at Bill's returning laughter, "Stop, stop! You're killing me!" He cried, wiping a tear from his eye. "You're going too fast." He summoned a chess table and chairs for the two to sit in. "Have a cup of tea." He spoke, pouring his companion a glass. Ford slowly took it and sat down, moving a piece. Half way through the game, Bill spoke again, "Let me answer that with another question; what's the last thing you would expect it to be?"

Ford frowned, confused by the question. "The last thing I would expect it to be?" He echoed the question, moving a rook, "I… I don't know. I would have to think about it."

"Tell you what!" Bill chimed loudly, moving a bishop and taking the previously moved rook. "I'll make you a deal. I'm feeling generous today," He explained, "I'll help you learn anything you want to know in exchange with a free access to your mind at all times." He shut his eye, thinking over the terms, "I will even swear not to touch anything. I just wanna keep a close watch on you. And to keep in easy communication." He explained his terms.

Ford frowned, weighing his options. Partnership with a muse didn't sound that bad. He watched as the other's hand lit up in blue flames, "Just let me into your mind, Stanford." He spoke, reaching over.

Ford slowly reached over, testing the flame's heat. It wasn't hot at all; the only feeling was a small buzz of energy over his skin. He took the other's hand, shaking it with a smile, "From now until forever."

Bill nodded and his eyelid lifted up slightly in his own form of a smile, "Great. I'll keep an eye on your then. You should wake up; your bother is wondering where you are." He spoke, Ford feeling a pulling in his chest.

Ford woke up with a light gasp. He reached down to recover his glasses which had fallen in his sleep. He looked down at a small message engraved into his wrist. 'I'm still watching – Bill'. He stared in shock. He then smiled in joy. It was real! Rested and full of energy, he hopped up to his feet and rushed back to the shack.

He slammed the door open, startling both of the men inside. Stanley let out a scream of surprise and tossed a pancake, usually resting in a skillet, up onto the ceiling. Fiddleford, easily the most skittish of the three, yelped loudly, falling out of his chair. "Oh, your back?" he asked, sitting back up, "Where did you g-…" The pancake on the ceiling fell onto his head.

Ford smiled, telling them the tale of his new triangular friend. Fiddleford frowned, "I gotta say… I find that slightly hard to believe."  
Stanley only laughed loudly, "Man! That was some dream you had, pointdexter! But, hey." He shrugged, "I've seen some crazy things here. If you think a weird triangle dream thing is one of them, I'll believe you."

Ford smiled at his twin, "Right. We should continue our studies with the help of our new friend."

Years had passed. Ford never felt ready to publish his findings to the world. He never felt they were done. The trio eventually ran out of funds. "Let me turn the sunroom into a tourist attrition." Stan suggested. A few weeks later with a few renovations, the Mystery Shack was born. Attractions consisted of tamed creatures that lived in the forest. The shack acted almost as a sanctuary for them.

Half a decade later, they found a scroll that caught Bill' eyes. "Oh! A binding spell." He cried out, snatching it from Ford's hands. "They're pretty useful." He commented, eye scanning over the runes, "They're used to bind something to an object." He perked up, handing it back, "Say, maybe we could use this badboy to get me into your world." Ford immediately agreed. Bill quickly became friends with Stan and Fiddleford. He spent his spare time coming up with riddles and puzzles for Fiddleford and pranks to pull with Stan. He had actually become quite popular in the Mystery shack; the creature that knows everything, they called him. The rest of the time he spend downstairs in the basement with Ford.

Even more time passes. The phone rang around seven thirty P.M. The sun was just beginning to set. "I got it!" Stan yelled to his housemates. He lifted it off the receiver and put the plastic shell to his ear, "Pines residence; Stanley speaking." He perked up with a smile, "You want the kids to stay here at the shack for the summer?" His smile only grew, "Of course! I haven't seen Dipper and Mabel since they were born! I'll set up a room for them right away… of course. Bye." He hung up the phone. He rushed into another room with the other scientists, he cried, "Sixer! Fiddleford! You won't believe this!"

 **Hello, dear reader.**  
 **I would love feedback for this if anyone would care to give me a small note or two. Flames are accepted, any feedback is nice. Just knowing someone put their time in to read my work puts a warmth in my heart c:**  
 **I'm already working on a first chapter so expect that soon.**  
 **Chao~**

 **-Phoenix**


	2. New places with new faces

**Everyone thank you so much for all the kind reveiws! Everyone seems to like this idea a lot more then i originally thought they would /)/(\**

 **Now I respond to the reviews:**

 **RockSunner says:** "Enjoyable in spite of typos"

 **T-typos? Please, if you see any typos please tell me so i can go back and fix them. O-only if you want too of course. Appreciate it, thanks c:**

 **Prototron MJ Tornada says:** "I think this is pretty cool idea. Keep going Girl/Guy/Dude."

 **I do my best to think of cool ideas. Pretty or not. Also, I am female so if you wanted to know. I basically respond to any pronoun though. I just don't care xD**

 **NateKleh says: "** Err. Not to be rude but could you separate the paragraphs? I mean, no offense, but I makes it a little hard to read but other than that, it's a great idea and I hope you continue"

 **Paragraph separation? I swear I did that while editing... Weird. I went back and fixed the proulouge and fixed it here. Thanks for the feedback c:**

 **1234 says: "** please update. imlove this story."

 **Here you go! :D**

 **Guest says: "** Here is a flame. I've always wanted to do that. Good job."

 **O-oh my. T-thanks? Is that a good thing or a bad thing? It says good job so im guessing yes C: Thanks pal! X3**

 **Anyways,**

 **Gravity falls belongs to Disney and Alex Hersch**

 **Truth AU belongs to Phoenix**

 **Writing belongs to Phoenix**

Bill walked into Stan's office, shutting the door behind him. He looked around with his single eye. He floated down onto a chair and sat down, staring up at the man. He seemed to smile slightly, "How can I help you, crescent?" He asked.

Stan frowned and looked down at the triangle shaped creature, "Listen Bill, you're one of my best friends when I say this, but you're not exactly normal. I don't want you scaring the kids when they get here, ok?"

Bill stared at him deadpanned, "Well… I'm not exactly in my most terrifying form right now? What do you prefer?" He asked, slightly offended at the question. He looked perfectly fine, thank you very much!

Stan sighed and rubbed his face with a hand, "I don't know. Something normal? A human yourself?" Stan knew the creature could manipulate all of reality, including himself. He couldn't help how many times he had pretended to be a corn chip to scare the living hell out of the three living in the shack.

Bill tapped his imaginary chin, "I… probably could. I don't like the vulnerable feeling it comes with though."

Stan huffed, "fine. I don't care. Just don't scare those kids, got it?" He demanded

Bill huffed back with a flick of his wrist, "Fine, fine. Whatever I got it, mom."

Stan tapped his fingers against the desk. He looked down at his watch. Half a minute had passed and Bill was just sitting there uselessly, "Well? You gonna transform or whatever?"

He watched as the creature's eye twitched and it flushed a slight red in embarrassment, "With you watching?! Crescent, that's kind of like watching me change clothes in your human terms!"

Stan rolled his eyes and covered them with a hand. He saw a bright flash and heard the sound of sparks from behind his covered eyes. He uncovered his face to see a slim young man wearing a golden suit and an eyepatch.

"Ugh..." Bill groaned, fiddling with his bow tie, "Dumb thing always comes loose when I transform…" He sighed and reached up to fluff his poofy blonde hair before turning back to Stan. "Better?" he asked with a raised brow.

Stan nodded and stood up, "Come on, we have to teach you how to actually act like a human."

Bill nodded and stood up. He yelped slightly as he tripped on his own feet and fell over. He chuckled and lifted himself off the ground with a dumb grin, "Does that include walking?"

* * *

"Gravity falls?" Dipper asked with a raised brow. The young twelve year old boy was playing video games on the couch next to his twin sister, Mabel, when their parents had given them news of their summer trip. "Why would we go there?" He continued his last statement.

His father chuckled softly, "We aren't. You and your Sister are going to see your great uncles Stan and Ford." He explained, "Your mother and I have decided you two stay inside and play too many video games. So, we're sending you to a little forest town to enjoy the outdoors!"

"What?" Mabel cried out next to her brother, hands slamming down to grasp at the couch cushions, "But Veronica is throwing a party in just a week!" She whined out in despair.

Dipper groaned and rolled his eyes, turning away from her and back to their parents, "Yeah, and I still have music lessons." He crossed his arms with a small frown.

Their mother only chuckled, "Don't you two worry your heads. We've prepared everything for you; including your bags. And the bus leaves in an hour so get ready." She gently patted them to their rooms.

Both twins groaned at the treatment and stomped to their rooms to grab their stuff. Mabel smiled slightly and turned to her twin, "Hey. Let's try to look on the bright side of things. Maybe it won't be that bad."

The car drive to the bus stop was tiring. They each got a kiss on the forehead, stepping onto the bus. Mabel had tried hard to get Dipper to talk through the eight hour trip. Her twin talked for a while before turning to either a book or out the window.

The bus eventually came to a slowing stop. "All off for Gravity Falls!" The bus driver exclaimed loudly.

Both twins grabbed their bags, hopping off the steps and onto the dirt road below. The town looked simple enough. Houses and stores were strewn about; everyone was smiling.

"Heya, kids!" Stan walked up to them, shaking both of their hands, "I'm your Grunkle Stanley. But you can call me stan. It's a pleasure to see you two again after so long."

Mabel nodded and smiled bacl, "You too! This town looks so quiet and nice next to the city back in California." She mused.

Dipper pulled his vest close with a small shiver, "not to mention colder…"

Stan was about to comment when a pale blonde walked up to them, "Hey stan!" He called, "I got that lady over there to sell me two hot chocolates for the price of one! One for each of these little gremlins." He handed each twin a cup.

Stan chuckled softly, "Good job!" He praised. He then motioned to the blonde, "Kids, this is Bill. He lives and works with us."

Mabel smiled brightly, "Anyone that gets me caffeine I like!" Dipper silently nodded, taking a sip of the hot liquid to warm himself up.

Stan laughed at her statement, nudging the children over to the parking lot, "let's get back to the shack.

Once they got back to the Mystery Shack, the twins looked around to adjust to their new surroundings. The house was simple. It had a wooden frame and roof with the words 'Mystery Shack' nailed onto it. Though, the 'S' had fallen off, leaving a faded letter in its place.

Stan led them into the shack, "Welp. I got work to do, so you kids have fun until tonight where I'll go more into detail about rules. K?" He smiled at two nods and motioned to the other people in the room. "This is Soos, "He pointed at the handyman that emitted a quiet, "'Sup dawgs?" at his name, "And Wendy."

Dipper's eyes widened at the sight of the redhead at the cash register. She looked down from her magazine at the sound of her name. She smiled at the twins and waved slightly at them. Dipper could feel a smile spreading across his face.

Mabel smiled and looked over at him, "Oh!" she cooed, "I see what's going on here!"

Dipper turned to his sister with a raised brow, "what?"

Mabel gave him a smug, toothy grin. She reached over to poke at his cheek, "Somebody's in love!"

Dipper rubbed the slot she poked, paling slightly, "Wha-? No I'm not!" He exclaimed with a nervous tone. "I-I just think it's hot in here."

Mabel's smile only grew, "You mean you think _she's_ hot! Don't worry Broseph! Matchmaker Mabel is on the case!"

Dipper only paled more, white as snow, "N-no no… I don't need matchmaker Mabel…" He insisted.

Bill suddenly was behind them, "Who's hot? Who are we publically shaming?" He asked, arms hooked behind his back in an innocent fashion. His large grin said otherwise.

Mabel turned up to him, "Dipper won't admit he thinks Wen-!"

Dipper covered her mouth with his hand, blush growing, "I… think that's quite enou- Did you just lick my hand?!" he pulled away, disgusted.

Mabel smiled innocently with a shrug.

Bill chuckled, "Well, I'm supposed to show you two around and help you settle in. Boss's orders." He shut his visible eye. He paused a few seconds, "That was a wink if you couldn't tell." He chuckled at his own statement. He hooked his arms behind his back and skipped over to a door labeled 'employees only', pushing it open. He turned back to them with a raised brow, "You two kiddos coming?"

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other before following the blonde, dragging their bags behind them. The rest of the shack looked homier. They entered what they could clearly guess was the living room. Thy could see a lounge chair large enough to fit a handful of children their size in in front of a tv with a handful of gaming systems.

There were weird knickknacks and gizmos tossed aimlessly about the shelves, tables and floors.

Bill huffed and crossed his arms, "Sixer really needs to learn how to pick up his little toys…" he sighed and gently took the twins' hands. He turned to a stairwell and led them up said stairs. "We… don't have a lot of extra room… But we fixed up the attic for you two!" he explained with a smile. He let go of dipper's hand and reached over to the door. He opened the door and led them inside.

The room was cozy. The back of the room had two beds with a desk between the two. A window was above the desks in the shape of a triangle with an eye. 'To keep an eye on them.' Bill told himself.

The blonde put his hands on his hips proudly with a smile, "Well? What do you think?"

"It's nice." Dipper simply spoke, packing his clothes into a nearby dresser. The only response he had gotten from Mabel was her laughter as she jumped on her new bed.

Bill smiled proudly at his work. Redesigning the attic was hard work and he had gotten lots of pointers from the older set of twins, Fiddleford and Wendy.

He then groaned, rubbing his face with the palm of his hand at the sound of an explosion. He pulled his hand away from his face and stomped down the stairs screaming, "Stanford Veuvrick Pines! I can't leave you alone for three minutes without you causing some kind of disaster!"

The two twins stared at the door for a moment before rushing down after him. Bill halted at the sound of their footsteps. He gently nudged them back into the gift shop. "Why don't you two play out here for a while? Talk to Wendy or something." Bill smiled playfully at them, "I know I'm amazing and all but I got some stuff to take care of. She looks like she can use some company anyways." He explained before rushing back into the living room.

The twins shrugged before walking up to the cashier. "Does he always act that weird?" Dipper asked her suspiciously looking at the door the other had escaped out from.

Wendy only laughed softly, "Oh, you've seen nothing." She leaned down to them, a smile on her face, "once he managed to sneak a baby dragon into the shack for a whole week. How he hid that thing, I have no idea, but it was amazing." She laughed more, "Soos and I covered for him of course. Can't leave a bro hanging, right?" She turned to stare at the wall behind them, "Hes… weird. That's for sure. He appears to know like… everything."

Mabel and Dipper frowned. "How... is that even possible?" The male twin asked.

Wendy shrugged, "I don't know. But he said something once about keeping everyone safe? At least he has good intentions."

She suddenly perked up, "Hey! You dudes wanna go out back and look at the creatures here?" She asked, motioning to the door outside.

Dipper frowned. "Creatures..?" He asked curiously, "Like what?"

"Who knows?" Wendy shrugged, "They come and go every day."

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other with a silent conversation before smiling and nodding up at her.

The redhead smiled widely, "Cool! Let's go." She hopped up and over the counter, walking casually across the floor and to the door.

The twins followed after her and out the door into the backyard.

It was a sanctuary. Water fountains and shady trees drawled attention to many creatures of the forest to stay around for a rest.

Mabel stared in amaze, her hazel eyes wide. Her smile grew wide, "This place is amaz-"she interrupted herself with a gasp and a point, "Oh my gosh, a pig!" She ran away.

Sliding across the ground, she sat next to a pink, teacup pig. It snorted quietly and looked up at the girl.

The girl's amaze only grew as two, white feathered wings opened up from on its back.

Dipper looked up at Wendy, "a winged pig?"

Wendy shrugged, "Dr. Pines found it outside the forest a few weeks ago with a broken wing. He should be back up in the air in a few days." She looked over with a laugh, "He's taken quite a shine to your sister."

Dipper looked over to see his sister cuddling the pig close to her chest. She laughed and stood up with the pig in her arms. "I think I'll call you Waddles!" She squeeled to herself.

Waddles only snorted quietly and stared up at her. He then gave her a long slobbery lick on her cheek. Mabel laughed loudly.

Dipper smiled at the two. His sister's happiness was always something he held close. If that pig caused it, he was fine with that. He walked over to a stump to sit down and rest his feet.

He hummed as his feet brushed up against a lone book. He leaned down and lifted it up into his hands. It had a red leather cover with a golden, six-fingered hand resting on the front. He flipped a few pages in.

Giant eye bats; keep away from mirrors

Gnomes; weakness:?

Undead; easy to mistake as teenagers

He closed the cover. He stared at it before looking in search of an owner. No one except Wendy and Mabel. A couple more page flips in showed many of the creatrues infront of him in journal enteries.

He walked up to Wendy, "Hey… Do you know who this belongs too?"

Wendy's eyes lit up in recognition, "Oh! That's one of your uncle's journals. He'll proably let you hold onto it for a while if you ask." She motioned back at the shack, "He should be down in the lab with Bill and Fiddleford." She directed.

Dipper nodded and asked Mabel if she wanted to come with. She nodded and rushed up with her new friend trotting behind her. Dipper laughed slightly, "all the creatures here and you pick a flying pig…"

"Yup!" she nodded, rubbing the pig's head.

Dipper took a quick scan of the house. No lab… He frowned, "Where could it be?" He asked himself.

Stan walked up to them, wearing a suit, tie and holding a cane. "What's up kiddo?" He asked, "You look lost."

Dipper chuckled nervously, "Just looking to return this book. Wendy said something about a lab?"

Stan chuckled softly, "So desperate to see my brother I guess. The vending machine. The code is 12a3c." He walked up and showed them for good measure.

After the numbers were punched in, a hiss was heard and the machine rushed open, revealing a hallway down behind. Stan turned to them, "You two stay out of trouble ok?"

Dipper and Mabel nodded before descending down the stairwell. They entered a large open room with many mechanical devices around. They both flinched to a loud shriek and a large creature flying across their vision.

Who they could guess their Great uncle Ford being rushed after the creature. "Bill!" He yelled, "How do we take this thing down?"

They watch as a small triangle shaped creature floated up to them, "It's a gryphon, Sixer! Everyone knows that gryphons like respect!"

Ford and slowed to a stop. "How do you respect something that doesn't' talk?" He asked

Bill stared deadpanned at him, "You respect Fiddleford, no? He barely talks."

Ford yelled out as the gryphon attacked out of previous anger, barely dodging its sharp claws.

Bill sighed and dragged ford behind him. He floated up and gently tapped the gryphon's forehead, forcing it asleep, "maybe some time later…" He then turned to the door where Dipper had awkwardly coughed. "Oh hiya, Pine Tree! Shooting Star!" He looked concerned, "You two ok? You look as if you've both seen a ghost!"

 **Gosh mama Cipher is now a thing. You can't stop it.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please tell me any writing or grammar errors you saw so I can fix it. Thanks**

 **Chao**

 **-Phoenix.**


	3. Little help from an untrustworthy friend

**Merry Christmas, y'all!**

 **Sorry it took me so long to update, family stuffs.**

 **Anyways, I kinda stole the formating of the first episode here, but it'll probably change a ton in the later chapters.**

 **Still designing a main villan. That might take some time away from atually writing.**

 **Welp, time for the chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

"So… care to explain what's going on here?" Dipper asked. He was sitting on a floating, much to his astonishment. Each had a fancy cup full of sweet tea. Around a table with cards on top was Ford, Fiddleford and Bill. The triangle shaped creature had conjured the objects to calm the twins down when they had begun to panic. Mabel left a while ago, "Your nerd talk is boring me!" She spoke.

Bill placed an ace down onto the table, shuffling his cards around in his hands, "Can't believe you haven't figured it out, kid. I'm not human."

Dipper sighed, "No, really…" he muttered sarcastically," meant what you are. What is this place?"

Ford smiled slightly, "Dipper, Bill is a creature known as a Dream Demon. Now I know what you're thinking, I thought the same thing." Ford chuckled with a slight smile. "Demons aren't actually bad. It's just a species. Like a Doberman or a Pitbull having a bad name for a dog." He explained. "Anyways, It's his job to inspire people to make their dreams come true." His smile only grew, "He's brilliantly smart and his teaching methods have brought the creature sanctuary around us to life."

"Oh, Sixer…" The creature laughed, placing down a jack, "You're making me blush! Also, UNO."

Dipper stared at the triangle, "… We're playing Palace…"

"I know." Bill flipped his cards around, "Got any fives, Specs?"

Fiddleford perked up, "Wha...? B-Bill! Stop mixing card games!"

Dipper took the journal that he had found outside the shack. "That reminds me," He called, "I found this journal outside. Is it one of yours?"

Ford smiled down at him, "that's one of my field journals. It has notes and information of all the supernatural creatures that live here."

Dipper opened it up, flipping through the pages, "Really? All of these are real?" He asked, a small smile finding a way onto his face. "If I could just get a picture of one… That would be amazing!"

Bill chuckled, "While it's against shack rules to take pictures," He rolled his eye, "For many reasons… I can still take you to go find some!" He chirped, standing up in his chair. With a snap of his fingers, the chairs, table and cards disappeared. Each human slowly drifted to the floor with the help of the triangle's magic. "Let's go! I need to get out of this dusty basement anyways."

Dipper looked up at Ford, "Is he allowed to leave?"

Ford shrugged, "Dipper, you'll find the hard way there is no real way to control Bill. He does basically whatever he wants."

"Yeah, and this little piggy wants to go get some fresh air!" He huffed, "Also, I'm not an animal!" He dropped to the ground and ran up the stairs, "Come on!" The creature floated upstairs. The staircase was illuminated in a golden light and rushed footsteps echoed throughout the lab.

"What was that?" Dipper asked in confusion, walking towards the stairwell. He looked up the stairs to see them just as he had left them coming down. There were no lights so that couldn't be the answer.

Ford laughed slightly at his curiosity. He handed him a journal like the one he had found outside. The only difference was this one had a 2 on the cover, "Try this; I might or might not have added pages about Bill behind his back." He shrugged.

Dipper stared up at him before consulting the journal in his hands. He flipped through the pages eventually finding one titled Bill Cipher. His eyes skimmed the pages, stopping as he found the information he needed. 'Bill seems to be very insecure of his surroundings. He often fiddles with his bow tie and straightens his hat when silent. He never wants to change forms in the sight of human eyes. Has described to Lee as 'changing clothes for us humans''.

Bill's voice rang through the nearby hall, "you coming, Pine Tree? I'm not holding this elevator all day!" He yelled out.

Dipper shrugged to himself. He pocketed the journal into his vest and ran after the blonde. He eventually made it to the elevator where Bill was holding the door open with a cane.

"It's about time!" He chimed, full of energy. He let the door close before commanding the machine to send them up to the ground level. "So, we're going exploring then?" He asked with a smile etched on his face.

Dipper shrugged, "I don't know, man. I guess so?" He then smiled, looking down at the fabric where his borrowed journal lied, "sure why not. Sounds like fun."

Bill cried out in cheer, "alright! Let's go!" He chirped, taking Dipper's wrist and rushed into the gift shop, "Hi, Red! We're going forest exploring!" He spoke proudly.

Wendy chuckled, "are you now? Oh." She turned down to the smaller, "dipper, your sister told me to tell you she went into town for decorations for your guys' room."

He nodded, "alright. Hopefully, she doesn't scare anyone." He chuckled slightly to himself.

"Hey, I'm on break, can I join you two?" Wendy asked, placing her name tag in her pocket.

"Anything for you, red! Maybe we can find the others and all go to the graveyard again sometime." He suggested.

Wendy chuckled softly, hopping over the counter, "sounds like fun. I'll ask them later for this weekend."

Dipper coughed slightly, "Ummm… I don't mean to interrupt but are we going?"

Wendy nodded, "yeah, dude. Let's go." She walked over to the door while Bill ran over, practically running it over. The redhead laughed and picked up the large top hat that fell off the rushing blonde's head. She turned to Dipper, "you'll get used to his weird antics." She ran out the door waving the hat, "Yo, Cipher! You forgot something!"

Dipper sighed with a small smile before running after him, adjusting his green star hat.

"Aww man…" Wendy stared down at her watch. "It's two already? Sorry guys, I gotta head back." She hopped down from atop a rock, "you two heading back too?"

"Awww…" Bill whined, hopping off a manotuar's back. How he managed to pin the beast down with his skinny, toothpick body, the world may never know. "Do we have to head back already?" He whined. He rushed over and grabbed Wendy's shoulders, "I can't take another day in that lab! I need air!" He wheezed.

Wendy glared playfully and pushed him to the ground. "Dude," she started with a chuckle, "you don't breathe."

Bill perked up, "oh yeah!" He hopped up and skipped behind her, motioning to the young boy beside them that stood shocked. "Come along, Pine Tree! We don't want you getting lost." He chuckled.

Dipper regained his focus and ran after them. "Wait, Wendy knows about…" He trailed off.

"That he's not human? Everyone close to us knows that. I mean it's pretty obvious." She laughed, "you know someone for three years and never once see him eat or drink it's kind of concerning."

"well excuse me! I don't limit myself to human needs!" Bill insisted with a scoff. He crossed his arms, pretending to be offended at the statement. He then slowly turned to see the other's unamused faces. He snickered slightly before bursting into laughter. "Bwahahaha!" He laughed, "you two should see your faces!" He exclaimed. He suddenly regained himself, pushing at his own fuzzy cheeks, "I love these things! They're so expressional!" He laughed and continued walking.

Wendy sighed and rubbed her head with a small smile. "Come on Dipper. We don't want him getting lost."

"Fight me!" Bill yelled from ahead of them.

"You've gotten lost before! Don't deny it!" Wendy screamed back.

"I wasn't lost! I took a detour!" Bill denied her reasoning.

Dipper chuckled softly, "let's go!" He smiled, running after the blonde.

They made it back to the shack where Bill held the door open for the two with his cane, "ladies first." He smiled smugly.

"Ok," Wendy smiled and lifted him up by the back and tail of his yellow coat, tossing him through the door.

Dipper laughed, "dang. Now we don't have anyone to hold the door for us." He walked in anyways.

Wendy laughed and followed him in, "yeah. We'll live."

"For about the next handful of decades, yes." Bill clarified, standing up and dusting himself off. He smiled and pointed at Wendy. "Nice word play," he commented, "you do remember I don't have a gender, though." He groaned as if in distress. "I don't get you humans! You're all the same besides measly parts to create new humans! Why do you separate everything from each other! Only girls can wear makeup, only guys can play football! I don't get it!" He screeched.

"dude, those are all stereotypes." Wendy shrugged, looking down at her watch. "Well, my break is over. That means yours too, Bill. Now stop terrorizing this poor kiddo and get back into that lab."

Bill whined, "but it's dark and boring!"

"Hey, you're the one that agreed to work for Dr. pines." She shrugged.

Bill groaned loudly, rolling his eye, "Feeeeein." He walked over the vending machine. "Oh, yeah! Pine Tree! Don't forget a shovel!" He laughed and walked into the hidden basement.

"A-a shovel?" Dipper frowned, "why a shovel?"

Wendy shrugged, "I donno, but I'd carry around a shovel for the next few hours. Bill can see into the future so…" She rolled her arms, emphasizing an unspoken point. She then hopped back over the counter and grabbed her name tag, "Anyways. Back to work."

Dipper frowned to himself before walking into the living room. He plopped down onto the couch and grabbed the TV remote. He watched simple reruns of 'Ducktective' until he heard a door slamming open.

"Hello, Family!" Mabel cried out, "I'm home!"

Dipper turned off the tv and walked over to greet her, "Hey Mabel." He smiled. "Where have you been?"

"Y'know, around." She laughed. "I've been learning my way around town so I don't get lost."

Dipper nodded, "That sounds reasonable." He motioned her over to the couch, taking a seat. They both told their adventures; Dipper in the forest and Mabel in the town.

About an hour had passed with the doorbell rang. "Who's that?" Dipper asked with a raised brow.

"Welp!" Mabel cried, looking smug, "Guess it's time I spilled the beans!" She knocked over a convenient can of beans on the table with a "boop!" It fell over with a tiny crash. Mabel then laughed, "Heh! Beans…" She then smiled at her brother, "Anyways, this girl's got a date!" She pointed at herself.

"Mabel, we've only been here for seven hours." Dipper frowned, "How did you manage to get a date in seven hours?"

Mabel shrugged, "I guess I'm just irresistible!" She ran off to greet her new boyfriend.

Dipper sighed and looked back down at his borrowed journal, flipping through the pages.

Mabel walked back in, "Dipper? Meet my new boyfriend."

Dipper looked over to see a pale white man with a black hoodie. "Heya," He called slightly, flipping the pages again.

"This is Norman." Mabel smiled innocently.

"Doesn't he look a little old for you?" Dipper asked at the height gap. Norman was about a foot taller than his twelve-year-old sister.

Mabel shrugged, "I don't think so, but we're going out." She took Norman's hand and walked out the door, "Don't wait up for me!"

"He's not human." Bill was suddenly behind Dipper. The boy cried out and flung himself off the chair in shock. "When did you get here?" He asked. "and what do you mean he's not human."

Bill lifted Dipper up to his feet, "I mean he's not human. He doesn't have the correct energy wave signatures." He gently nudged Dipper to the door. "Come on! We gotta go get her, she's in danger!"

Dipper nodded and pocketed his journal, rushing out the door.

Bill chuckled slightly before transforming into his demon form and following after the kid. He took a seat on the back of the golf cart.

"Hey, dude!" Soos suddenly called, "I heard you're going out monster hunting." He handed the young boy a metal shovel, "this is for anything you find."

"umm…" The boy looked around awkwardly before taking it, placing it where Bill was sitting. Dipper huffed slightly to himself. He was barely tall enough to reach the pedals. At least he could. He pulled the lever down, changing the car to reverse. He looked behind him and passed Bill, pulling the cart out of its parking space. He looked down at the lever, pulling it up into drive. He then turned to the dirt road ahead of him, slamming his foot down on the gas pedal.

He heard Bill yelp from behind him, "Whoa!" He cried. Bill latched himself onto a pole holding up the tent on the card. "Have you ever driven anything in your life, kid?"

"No!" Dipper yelled back, "I'm only 12!"

Bill huffed, "Right… Silly human laws. Anyways, I have a feeling where your sister is! Turn right!"

"Into the forest?!" Dipper cried, looking into the pine forest, "Are you crazy?"

"I sure am!" Bill responded with a laugh, "Come on, kid! I know what I'm doing!"

Dipper sighed, "Fine, but if I die, stay away from my funeral!" He heard Bill chuckle and say "gladly!" before turning into the forest. He tensed up as the wheels bounced against the rough terrain. "Are you sure this is a good idea?!"

"I'm sure!" Bill called back, "This is the quickest route!"

"Quickest or safest?" Dipper cried back. The route was covered in sticks and stones that flew up to hit the young boy in the face. He couldn't see. He screamed out as the cart got stuck on an unearthed root. He went flying out of the front seat and into the dirt below. He quickly crawled out of the way of the cart, about to crush him. He sighed in relief, placing a hand on his chest.

"Well, that's no way to do it." Bill huffed, crossing his arms and floating on top of the over turned cart. He tapped his foot metal bottom. He turned to Dipper, "I'll take care of this, kiddo. You go save your sister. It'll be here when you need it." He reassured.

Dipper didn't trust the creature too much, but he needed to get to Mabel. He nodded, filled with determination. He grabbed the shovel that Soos had given him, walking further into the forest. "Let go of me you little creeps!" He heard his sister cry. He perked up and ran down into a clearing where he found… gnomes.

He turned to face Bill, who had apparently followed him and scoffed with anger. "Really? This again?" He sighed. "Hey, Jeff! Don't you have anything better to do?" He asked.  
"Wait weren't you taking care of the cart?" dipper asked as the small triangle creature marched up to the gnomes.

"Cipher!" The gnome, presumably named Jeff, cried out, "It's great to see you, buddy! We were about to force this lady here to be our new queen."

Mabel growled at the idea. "Your beards are full of dirt!" she cried out a random insult. She struggled against the bonds the lesser gnomes had put her in.

Bill sighed, "Alright, I am not dealing with these stupid things." He groaned. He turned to Dipper, "Good luck, kid! The cart is upturned if you're wondering. I'll be watching!" He tipped his hat and warped away.

Dipper frowned, "Wait, what?! But what about the…" he groaned, "alright guys, just give me my sister back!"

Jeff perked up and walked up, "whoa whoa! Calm down, pal. We're just trying to go about our business an- Hey!" Dipper simply lifted the gnome up on the shovel before throwing him away.

Dipper rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness before chopping down on the wires holding his sister down. He took her hand before leading her back to the cart. They both hopped in, "seatbelt," he reminded his sister, not wanting to have the same fall he did earlier.

With their leader out of commission, the gnomes were clueless. They simply didn't know what to do. They shrugged to themselves and walked over to Jeff, trying to awaken the knocked out gnome.

Dipper, with much difficulty, had gotten the golf cart back onto real road. "You ok, Mabel?" He asked, concerned for his sister.

"Yeah," she rubbed at her arms. "I'm fine. I thought he was a vampire and he ended up being a bunch of gnomes!" She cried out, "you could imagine my face, Dipper. I was horrified." She shivered with a disgusted expression. "Wait…" she started, looking over at her brother in confusion. "How did you know where to find me? And that they were gnomes?"

Dipper frowned, parking the golf cart back in the parking lot of the shack. He then smiled slightly, "A friend told me. Anyways, wanna catch reruns of Ducktective?" He asked, holding the door open for his sister.

"You bet I do! Last one to the couch has to make popcorn!" she bolted into the cabin.

"H-hey!" Dipper ran after her, "No fair!"

 **Welp, that's the end of the chapter. Thanks to y'all for reading.**

 **I appreciate it.**

 **At that statement, I'm willing to hear your ideas for the story.**

 **I ended up using a lot of veiwer ideas in this chapter and I'm more than willing to add in more.**

 **If you have an idea or headcannon, send it in to me and if i like it, i will more than likeky use it in a chapter.**

 **Hell, if i like it enough, i might even make it a full filler chapter.**

 **Anyways, Thanks for reading,**

 **-Phoenix.**


End file.
